1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a headphone ear cup and more particularly, to a headphone ear cup having a composite cover which includes different regions with different air permeability, such that the headphone ear cup of the present disclosure can have excellent air-permeable property and improved acoustic field effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional headphone ear cup is substantially annular in shape and connected with a surface of a speaker unit of a headphone, and usually comprises an annular cushion and a cover covering the annular cushion.
Most of the existing covers of the traditional headphone ear cup are made of a single material. Specifically, in order to isolate the ambient sound as far as possible to enable a user to clearly hear the sound from the speaker unit through the sound hole of the headphone ear cup, i.e. to establish a satisfied acoustic field, the cover of the traditional headphone ear cup is made of a single material with high isolation but low air permeability, thereby sacrificing the air-permeable property of the cover. As such, the user may feel uncomfortable after using the traditional headphone ear cup with air-tight cover for a long time.